Meeting the Maker
by The Band of Thieves
Summary: One little slip up made by Crowley leads to a gloating warlock, pissed off King, groveling Rowena, and the return of Lucifer.


Meeting the Maker

Rowena was elated. Her son had just said that he had brought the head of the council to her. She heard footsteps down the hall and she was giddy at the thought of exacting her revenge. As a group of demons rounded the corner with a rather large man in the middle of them with a cut above his brow the smirk of satisfaction slid off her face.

"What?" Crowley huffed at the sight on her face, which was becoming pale.

"Fergus do you…how could you…?" she stuttered out as she took a few steps back.

"Now Rowena is that any way to greet anyone…especially me?" the new comer asked in a dark tone. The witch immediately dropped to her knees and touched her head to the floor.

"I am sorry my Lord." she gasped out, her voice wavering uncertainly.

"Much better." The man commented as he shrugged off the demons holding him and strode around.

"Who are you?" Crowley inquired gruffly as he stared at the man poking and prodding at things before him. He didn't look like much. He had black shaggy hair and sparkling blue eyes that had a strange tint to them that seemed to hold the secrets of the world and could pierce the soul of anyone or anything. His high cheekbones and tall yet lithe stature allowing his form to take on an intimidating yet approachable feel.

"Oh, little old me? I'm just…well which name do you want? I have quite a few." the man informed, something dancing behind his eyes.

"How about the one I am more likely to know you by?" Crowley suggested.

"Okay then. I'm Merlin." the man said, "and who might you be demon? I was expecting to see the king when you dragged me down here. He owes me something that is of great value to me."

"I am the king." Crowley spat, raising his voice, "I'm Crowley, and I have never heard of you."

"Fergus!" his mother screeched fearfully from the corner she had retreated to. The two men disregarded her as their battle continued.

"Really? If your king then where is Lucifer?" Merlin queried.

"In the pit, where else?" Crowley growled, not liking the fact that Merlin was not shaking in his ridiculous combat boots.

"Well then Mr. Crowley, shall I give you a demonstration of my power since you demons are so uneducated?" Merlin jested as his eyes glowed gold. Before him the ground opened and, for a moment, nothing happened. A hand appeared from nowhere and scraped at the ground as a blonde man pulled himself and three others out of the swirling hole. When he dragged them out he stood alongside someone Crowley never though he would see again.

"Merlin." One man said.

"Lucifer," Merlin responded, "long time no see." The duo laughed, causing Crowley to back away in fear. This man…no this…thing was friends with Lucifer, who he just nonchalantly freed from the pit.

"I'm glad I brought your love with me in there. No way was I going to get out of that without you." Lucifer smirked.

"We will talk about that later. For now you need to teach these pets of yours who not to mess with. Arthur, we are leaving." Merlin commanded. The tall blonde man who had dragged everyone from the pit walked to Merlin, who was only a centimeter taller. Arthur touched the cut on Merlin's head and turned his cutting gaze to Crowley.

"Touch him again and I will kill you." he growled threateningly.

"Come on Arthur." Merlin demanded one more.

"Merlin, I believe it is I who gives the orders." Arthur snapped as he swept from the room, Merlin in tow chucking darkly.

"Who?" Crowley asked dumbfounded.

"Arthur and Merlin," Lucifer smirked, "the most powerful team in the history of everything. More powerful than even myself or my father, and you demon, upset them both."

* * *

Okay guys, tell me what you think. I wrote this while I was in the car and i kind of liked it so I figured, eh might as well post it. Please drop a review and tell me all of your thoughts and opinions! Also if you like Merlin/Spn crossovers go check out Katnip2012's 'My Name Is'. I really like it and the author is really timid about their work so drop by! Thanks for taking the time to read this!

_The Band of Thieves_


End file.
